The First Rule of Fight Club
by im-batman
Summary: No," Tyler said bringing his face very close to mine, "If we are not repetitive then they will forget,so with repetition comes remembrance,and it's that remembrance that will keep Fight Club solid."


_AN. Ok so i was just watching Fight Club and decided to write this. Umm it's about Tyler and Jack deciding on the rules of Fight Club. And this is my first Fight Club fanfic so i'm sorry if it sucks. Enjoy!!_

_disclaimer - i own nothing!!_

* * *

Tyler and I were participating in one of our usual activities that didn't consist of beating the shit out of each other or making soap. Amazingly enough hitting golf balls into oblivion was actually quite an entertaining past time. Then all at once Tyler threw his nine iron into the street and went to sit on the couch that was in the middle of the lawn.

I walked over to Tyler who was now engulfed in a cloud of smoke. I was actually starting to not mind the cigarette smoke that Tyler enjoyed blowing around, in fact I myself was beginning to enjoy it.

"What is it ?" I asked.

"Have a seat," Tyler said patting the spot next to him on the couch.

I sat on the couch, Tyler turned to me letting a mouthful of smoke be released when he did.

"Rules," Tyler stated.

"What?"

"We need rules," He said taking out another cigarette.

"Why," I said, " I think what we're doing is pretty self- ex-."

Tyler interrupted. "Rules lay a basic foundation and structure, without them everything would go to shit."

This explanation seemed odd coming from a man like Tyler Durden, but by now I had learned to usually not question Tyler's ways.

"Ok," I said, "What's the first rule going to be ?"

"I don't know," Tyler blew out his smoke,"Let's alternate, you first."

My mind jumped from one thing to another trying to figure something out, while Tyler picked up rocks from the ground that were within arms reach and threw them into the street.

"Ummm," I hesitated, for some reason I was always a little self-conscious anytime I said anything to Tyler, like I wasn't good enough and I never knew what his reaction would be.

"The first rule of Fight Club is you do not talk about Fight Club," I waited patiently for a response.

"That's good man, and the second rule is you do **NOT** talk about Fight Club," Tyler said throwing another rock.

At first I thought Tyler was mocking me, but he looked dead serious.

I am Jack's utter confusion.

"But then we'll have two rules that are exactly the same," I said, " Doesn't that seem a little pointless?"

"No," Tyler said bringing his face very close to mine, " If we are not repetitive then they will forget, so with repetition comes remembrance, and it's that remembrance that will keep Fight Club solid."

Tyler had an answer for everything.

"Alright," Tyler threw his cigarette, "Third rule, go."

I had completely forgotten that it was my turn, I was so caught up in Tyler's talking.

"Oh ok well," I said useless words while I was thinking of what the rule was going to be, " The third rule is if someone yells stop then the fight is over."

"That's alright I guess," Tyler said lighting up another cigarette, "But it could be better, I mean just yelling stop that's seems so simple," Tyler rested his head back on the couch, "Wait I got it, if someone yells stop, goes limp, or taps out **then **the fight is over."

"Ok," I said.

I didn't really mind that Tyler changed my rule, any impute that Tyler ever had usually perfected the situation.

"Fourth rule," Tyler said, "Only two guys to a fight."

"I think that goes without saying."

"Well, I am," Tyler said with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth, "Your turn."

I was ready this time, if Tyler was going to state the obvious then so would I.

"Fifth rule," I said holding up five fingers, "One fight at a time."

"Nice one," Tyler said, "Ok sixth rule, no shirt, no shoes."

"No service," I joked.

Tyler and I burst into laughter.

"Ha ha ha, fuck but really," Tyler said, "The sixth rule of Fight Club is no shirt, no shoes."

"Ok," I said while trying to think of the next rule.

"I got it," I announced, I was sure that Tyler would be happy with this one.

"The seventh rule of Fight Club is fights will go on as long as they have to."

"I like it," Tyler said shoving me.

"Ok..." I said, "The eighth one, that's yours."

"Yeah it's gonna be the last one to," Tyler stated.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Tyler asked, "There's just eight, that's it."

"Fine," I said, "So what's it going to be?"

Tyler inspected his cigarette before lighting it then he turned to me and spoke with smoke coming out of his mouth as he did.

"The eighth and final rule is if this is your first night at Fight Club then you **have **to fight."

* * *

_an. so there ya go. i like how it turned out, i think i probably watched Fight Club every night for like 4 nights while writing this. i really hate writing in POVs but i felt like that's the only way a Fight Club fic can be written so i had no choice. but thanks for reading i hope you liked it!! i really liked writing it._

im-batman


End file.
